


I'll Make a Clone Out of You [Filk]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clone Wars, Filk, Gen, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A performance of "I'll Make a Clone Out of You" by minnabird for Voiceteam 2020.Author's summary: "Domino Squad's training troubles + the best training montage song of all time? Sure, why not."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	I'll Make a Clone Out of You [Filk]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Filk] I'll Make a Clone Out of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115042) by [minnapods (minnabird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods). 



  
  
Cover art by: [fensandmarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic)  


Length: 3:20  
Download (right-click and save) as an [mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i'll%20make%20a%20clone%20out%20of%20you.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Look....it's bad, but I figured I should post it anyway. It is, after all, my favorite Disney song. Thanks to fensandmarshes for making the cover art for me! And thanks to minnabird for writing the filk!


End file.
